megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
List of Shin Megami Tensei IV Skills
__NOWYSIWYG__ This page is a list of skills from Shin Megami Tensei IV. Notes: *Similar to Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey, all physical and gun skills consume a flat amount of MP instead of a percentage of max HP. *Ice and electric skills no longer cause freeze and shock ailments, respectively. *Unlike the series tradition in which only one status ailment can be applied on each character if the newly inflicted ailment has a higher priority than the existing one, in this game, multiple ailments can be in effect on one character at the same time. *Single targeted elemental spells (e.g. Agi) are slightly more powerful than the all targeted counterparts (e.g. Maragi) unless dealing damage to Horde enemies. *Pierce type skills can never penetrate repel attributes, including the temporary repelling effect granted by Tetrakarn, Makarakarn, Attack Mirror and Magic Mirror. *Damage power only refers to the power of each single hit. This means attacks doing multiple hits will multiply the resulting damage. *The inflicting chance of ailments and instant kill effects is different than hit rates. The former is varied by the difference of the luck stat between the caster and the recipient, the latter is governed by the agility stat. *Skill Mutation provides a way to change skills; the new skill offered is chosen randomly from skills between 3 ranks higher and 2 ranks lower than the skill being replaced. The "Skill Augment" App increases the likelihood that higher rank skills will be selected. *Auto skills cannot be learned by Flynn. Other non-enemy exclusive active skills which cannot be taught via Whisper event are marked with †. *Some skills that are transfer-limited between demons and can only be transferred after the player has purchased the app "Demon Fusion Lite" are marked with §. *Skills that can only be learned from DLC are marked with ↓. Physical skills Gun skills Fire skills Ice skills Electric skills Force skills *All force skills performed by the enemy on allied demons have a 1% chance of causing the "lost" (迷子, maigo) ailment. A lost demon will be unavailable temporarily. There is a chance that an enemy on the field is the lost demon and will return once encountered in battle. The returned demon may carry a random item for the player. The player can never make an enemy "lost" in normal gameplay. Light skills Dark skills Almighty skills Ailment skills *Sick (風邪, kaze) weakens attack damage by 25% and lowers evasion to zero. The ailment is contagious. If a sick unit is left untreated, after anyone has completed an action, the infected has a 5% chance of spreading the ailment to an ally. Sick does not wear off automatically. *Brand (烙印, rakuin) is a special ailment which is only accessible by purchasing the related DLCs. It reduces the intake of HP and MP recovery to only 1 point. It cannot be cured by skills, but the ailment can be countered by Nerve resistance, naturally fades over time, and is removed automatically after battle. Support skills Stat modifiers *Each type (Taru-/Raku-/Suku-) of stat enhancement/buff (-kaja) and penalty/debuff (-nda) can stack 3 times. *While the game states that any modifier related to Suku- type affects hit rate and evasion rate only, if the Suku- level is uneven among the combatants, the action order will change as well, which is primarily dictated by the agility stat. *Smirk has the temporary effect of maximizing Tarukaja. When the smirk status wears off, the unit is reverted to its previous stat-modified state. Healing skills Auto skills *If a unit possesses more than one resistance attribute of the same element, only the one of highest priority will be in effect: drain (highest) > repel > null > resist > normal > weak (lowest). *All pierce type auto skills are only accessible via end-game DLC↓. Enemy exclusive skills *Unless stated otherwise, the rest of the attacks hit only once. category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Lists of Spells and Skills